World of Warcast
World of Warcast is one of the longest-running podcasts dedicated to World of Warcraft. Its format is information-based and covers news and feature segments on a variety of World of Warcraft topics, including both game basics and end-game raiding, class features, and technical topics such as discussions about mods. Guests appear on the show occasionally to discuss their own areas of expertise. There are also recurring features, such as the Class Roundtables and Mod of the Cast. They maintain a website and forums (links below) and the show is distributed through iTunes and by RSS feed. The show has been featured on the front page of iTunes and is currently one of the most popular World of Warcraft podcasts, with six-figure downloads for individual episodes. World of Warcast, unlike many gaming podcasts, steers clear of explicit language and topics that would jeopardize a "PG" type rating. About the Hosts Starman is the host of the show and has been since the first episode. He has an Alliance perspective; his main is a human mage who is on the RP-PvP server Emerald Dream. He also has played on PvP servers, and for a year ran a human mage on Boulderfist. He has experienced the game to the highest levels and has more of a raiding perspective. He is the editor of the podcast, drawing from a long background in radio. Lindyen In the early days of Warcast, Lindyen as real world friend to Starman and they meet each week to record the podcast at Starman's house. Lindyen had a segment called the Mages Tower. Because both Lindyen and Starman at the time played on Whisperwind it was decided that the joint guild with the Taverncast podcast and World of Warcast would also be on Whisperwind; however, it was on the horde side so that everyone could start anew. Lindyen left the show after episode 10. Lindyen was the co-host of World of Podcast for a time. In episode 104 he returned to Warcast as a co-host. Former Co-hosts Renata is the more recent former co-host from December 2005 through August 2009, and was cohost for episodes 11 through 89. She had a Horde perspective; her main was an orc rogue who is a member of a casual raid guild on Whisperwind. Renata also had a large number of alts and brought this breadth of experience to the podcast. Her perspective was more from the viewpoint of a "casual hardcore" gamer—one who plays a lot but does not do much raiding. Renata's real-life husband, Cryler, was a frequent guest on the podcast. She also produced a series of minicasts devoted to the various in-game holiday achievements. She left the podcast in late 2009 to concentrate on real-life projects. She continues to maintain a WoW Podcast called Citizen Azeroth. Alachia became the official co-host of World of Warcast starting with episode 90 and ending in episode 104. She is the long time host of the WoWCast. A World of Warcaft podcast that focuses on the Meta parts of warcraft as well as Alchia personal journey through the game. Alchia has spent most of her time in game focusing on the Alliance side playing on the pvp Server Boulderfist. While she has level many characters to max level she decided to focus on her Shaman through wrath. She helped with the original launch of Blindpoint chat tool. Left the show after her interest in Warcraft waded and reviews of the podcast became increasing negative. History World of Warcast first aired as a podcast in July 2, 2005, with two hosts, Starman and Lindyen. They produced the first ten episodes together until October, 2005, when a dispute between the hosts temporarily closed the show. On December 24, 2005, Starman resurrected World of Warcast with the former co-host, Renata. They produced their first show together starting with Episode 11 on January 5, 2006, and the podcast has continued without a break since. As of episode 89 released on August 21, 2009 Renata announced that she would be leaving the show to to focus more on her businesses. Renata has said that she will still come back from time to time to do mini-casts. In episoide 104 brought the Return of Lindyen. The change from Renata to Alachia has shaken of the formate of the show which has resulted is negative feedback as well as poor reviews. Alachia stepped aside in the interest of the show. Participation in the "Second Skin" project On March 15, 2007, Pure West Documentaries filmed Starman and Renata's first in-person meeting at Starman's home in New Jersey. They also filmed the two hosts recording Episode 37 of World of Warcast, as well as some other segments for inclusion in their documentary about virtual worlds, Second Skin. Unfortunately, only about twenty seconds of filming actually made it to the screen. External links * World of Warcast website * World of Warcast forums * World of Warcast RSS feed * iTunes direct link * Alachia's Blog * Starman's Blog * Renata's Blog Kategooria:Community Kategooria:Fan sites Kategooria:Podcasts